You're all i've ever wantedTobias
by Aliceandtobiasforever3
Summary: My fluffy love fanfic about Tobias and Tris 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know this is probably really bad but it's my first so i'm just trying to find what i like! So give it a read! I hope you like it!**

**These characters and their lives don't belong to me!(That would be Veronica Roth) I just made up this plot! **

As Tobias and I walked down the corridor to our apartment, I stopped suddenly.

"Tobias, I've got something to tell you," I admitted. "I think i'm pregnant."

Tobias look into my eyes, like a light has suddenly been turned on, a smile grew on his face. "Thats wonderful!" He exclaimed." How long have you known?"

"About a week, i just didn't know if you would be happy or not." I smiled nervously as she I said this. Tobias took my face in his hands and kissed me. Still holding onto my face, less

than a centime meter away from me, Tobias whispered "A child of ours is all i've ever wanted, this is wonderful."

He then takes my hand and pulls me down the rest of the corridor. He gives me a sneaky smile then pulls me closer for a kiss. He's kissing me a way no

one has ever kissed me before, sweet but extremely passionate. He pulls me round to lean against the wall. "Tris Prior, you are my world. You are all i've ever wished for. Now you

are giving me a child, thank you. Thank you so much for making my life happy, I have never been this happy in my life." Tibias whispered in my ear. His hands are riding my hips,

pulling me closer to him. My Hands are wrapped around his neck, keeping me as close as he needs.

Later we are walking down to dinner. We are holding hands as we sit down at a table with some of tobias's friends. I seem to be gobbling down any food that gets near me. Must be

the baby. I stroke my tummy feeling where my beloved unborn child waits. Tobias wraps his hands around me also feeling my belly. He smiles and I lean against his shoulder.

Someone brings over some dauntless cake. I remember when Tobias made me try some for the first time. It was the best thing i had ever tasted. And still is.

**Thats it so far! I'll do more if people like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter guys! I hope you like it!**

Later on we walk down to the cafeteria to grab some dinner. I can't stop thinking that I have a child inside of me. Tobias keeps glancing down at my belly. Smiling as he does. We

sit down at a table, sitting next to each other. He keeps his arm around me..

"Hey guys!" Shouts uriah as he comes over. "Congrats Tris, I just heard the news!" He smiles and bends down to give me a hug. I smile as he sets down a plate of Dauntless cake.

I see tobias eyes dart straight to it. He reaches out his hand to grab some but then he pauses and says" Do you want some Tris?"

Uriah starts to laugh, quite loudly in fact.

"Not once have I ever heard you offer someone else some dauntless cake before you even take some yourself. You must really love her four." He carries on laughing as he walks

away. Once he has left, I smile at tobias and start to giggle myself. "Go ahead if you want some, i don't really mind." I say. Tobias then takes the biggest piece of cake and picks it

up and shoves half of it in his mouth. "How flattering," I say, still laughing slightly. Then once he once he's finished, still with chocolate all over his face. He comes and kisses me,

so that i now have it all over my own face. I start to giggle even more. "We look like idiots," Tobias states. "Lets go back to our apartment," He says as he starts to pull me by the

hand out of the cafeteria.

As we walk in he pulls me onto the bed and then starts to tickle me. "Stop it, please!" I scream," This isn't fair!" Tobias smiles and pulls me onto him.

He says, "I love you so much." Then he places a kiss on my lips. He smiles and I wrap my hands around his neck. "And your all i've ever wanted." I say and i then kiss him again. I

swear we keep kissing for the next hour or so, or at least until we fall asleep.

*PAGE BREAK*

"TRIS," Tobias shouts from the bathroom,"It's time to get up" I groan then roll myself out of bed. I walk in the bathroom and i join him in the shower. "Do you want to come and

help me in the control room today?" Tobias asks me. " I can't, me and christina need to talk about some stuff but i'll come see you at lunch and i'll bring you some food" I say as we

step out of the shower.

I meet Christina next to the chasm, as per usual she is 20 minutes late. "Tris!" Christina shouts at me, which makes me jump.

"Hey" I reply, "So much for being on time." Christina looks guilty but i decide not to question it. "We need to talk, it's about me and tobias" I say.

"Lets go to my apartment then," Christina replies. Christina's apartment is on the top floor unlike mine which is on ground. This means she gets to take the elevator. Once we step

out, into the corridor she takes me to a large set of windows at the end of the corridor. I look out and you can see for miles. It's such a stunning view. I can't believe she's never

taken me here before. "I like to come out here and watch the sunset, it lets me clear my mind. I can forget about everything I miss. For a while at least. I often bring will up here.

He likes it just as much as me." She pauses for a while. "What is it your wanted to tell me again?" I look out across horizon. It all seems so perfect. "I'm having a baby," I say. "I'm

three weeks." Christina takes my hand in hers and smiles." You deserve this just as much as Four, think yourself lucky." I smile and look at my shoes. I really don't think i'm ready

for a baby. I'm only seventeen. I've only known Tobias for about a year. I don't know what to do.

As i walk into the control room i throw a bag at Tobias. "It's a muffin," I declare. I walk over to him and give him a peck on the cheek. "Hows Christina?" Tobias asks.

"She's good." I say and i sit down in the other chair. I start to spin around on it. I watch tobias eat his muffin. He smiles and offers me some. I take it gratefully."Not long until we

get the new initiatives." I say trying to start a conversation." I can't wait to start training them."

"Your going to really love bossing them around. Might even get to throw some knives at their heads," He says winking at me. "You never know."

**I hope this wasnt too bad. It was double the length of the first one! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

This one is slightly short, sorry! It's monday and i've been at school and I can't be bothered writing anymore! xo

As I lie in bed I stare at the ceiling. I think about all the times I've had with Tobias, all the

things he's told me that no one else knows, all those times we have kissed and now

getting to bring up a child together. I really hope we both want this as much as the other.

He is my life. It's what I've grown to know. Nothing will come between us.

"Tris…" Tobias groans, "Come here, come closer." I shuffle over to his open arms. He wraps his arms around me.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked him softly.

"No, I just wanted to cuddle with you." He replied, "You seem stressed, what's the matter?"

"I just couldn't sleep," I answered, I paused then said, "Thank you Tobias"

"What for?" He replied nervously.

"Everything" is all I said. I could feel him smile next to me. I then snuggled up to him and fell asleep like that.

In the morning, Tobias wasn't lying next to me anymore. I sat up quietly and looked over

to the beside cabinet and noticed there was a note next to a muffin. I grabbed the muffin

then the note and started to read it as I ate my muffin.

"Tris, It will probably be afternoon by the time you read this…"

I looked over at the clock which read...14:20. I laughed to myself. He knows me so well.

"…I'm working in the control room again today. Meet me at the track at 9pm sharp. We're going on a little trip. Tobias."

***page break***

I see tobias waiting before i get there, he looks so happy. I sneak up behind him and jump onto his back. He screams.

"Oh hahahahaha it's only you." Tobias says and his face relaxes again." I thought you were some drunk dude wanting to kill me."

"Would you rather that?" I ask jokingly. "I'm pretty sure i'm better looking than a drunk dude.

I hop down off his back and he pulls me close for a kiss. "the train comes in a few minutes, so get ready to jump."

I smile at him, I can see he's got something special planned for tonight.

I hear the train before it comes around the corner. Then it's lights and then the ground starts to rumble as it heads towards us. I start to run along side the train an Tobias hops in first, he then grabs my hand and pulls me in.

We sit down on the far side of the carriage. He has his hands wrapped around me. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I ask quietly.

"You'll see," is all he replies.

The minutes seem to fly by. We sit nestled up for what seems like forever. Until tobias starts to stand up.

"We're here, we need to get off now." Says Tobias in a hushed voice.

We jump off the train onto what seems like concrete. This place seems familiar. Then it hits me like a bullet. I've stood here before. Waiting for my train away from here. I haven't

been here since the night I chose Dauntless. We are in Abnegation.

**Cliff hanger! What do you think? Bad or Amazing? xo**


End file.
